


Parenting Problem

by Jinxous



Series: The Flash Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Parenting is hard when your metahuman husbands are criminals that travel through time, all the while you're stuck on earth taking care of your daughter who has a nag for stealing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Coldflashwave where Len and Mick have powers and Barry doesn't and they are raising a kid together and the little girl is a real trouble maker and Len and Mick are very proud but Barry thinks it's not okay to praise a child because she can break and enter using nothing but a swiss knife... Oh, and shoplifting is definitely as bad and breaking and entering.
> 
>  
> 
> One more request and I'll be updating my vampire coldflashwave for those who like it.

It has all started when his little girl could walk. She'd snatch things, maybe jewelry and put it under her pillow. Barry didn't think much of it until she started doing it at stores. They'd be walking out of a store and if it didn't beep Barry would notice when the got home that his daughter had a new hair piece or necklace, Mick and Leonard would praise her for her skills in fooling her dad and how she's approving. Barry would glare at them and take his daughter back to the store to apologize. Most the time the shop owner didn't mind and thanked Barry for bringing it back.

Today was the worst day yet. Not only had he been working late on an exhausting case, but he had to do some shopping for Mick's birthday coming up. He was in charge of Laurel since the others two were hanging out on the Waverider. They had been in a jewelry store, looking at the different kinds of rings and necklaces. Anything Mick would be interested in. He'd taken his eyes off of Laurel for a minute, but when he looked for her he found here in a jewelry case, pocketing a ring. He lost it, calling over an employee to retrieve his daughter. The man shooed her out of the area, Barry proceeding to search through her pockets. He pulled three bracelets, five rings, five necklaces and several things earrings from her pockets. Handing them back to the man he proceeded to look in her hair for anything else. "If you want to be a criminal like your dad's then I will treat you like one." He said to her, lifting her up and taking her to the nearest mall security. "Hello, can you do me a favor?"

The man turned, raising an eyebrow. He nodded letting Barry continue.

"My daughters decided she's wanting to take a bad path to five finger discount. Do you have a room in the back so I can teach her what happens to bad kids who steal?"

"Right this way." The officer said, pulling out his key ring. Laurel just stared as Barry walked her to the back. When they reached the holding area her demeanor changed.

"Daddy?" Barry ignored her, knowing she learned sweet talking from Aunt Lisa. He put her in a seat in a room and walked out, letting the officer lock in her room. Immediately the handle was being pulled on, the little girls panicked voice coming from the other side. "Daddy! Daddy! I'm sorry! Daddy come back!" Barry curled up in himself, listening to the girl as the officer set a timer for ten minutes. Barry listened to his daughter crying and begging for him, the whole ten minutes before the door was unlocked and Barry stepped in to see her sitting in the corner. Scooping her up he held her against his chest. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" The little girl nodded, holding Barry closer. "I think it's time for a nap." Barry said, thanking the officer before leaving the room. Laurel was still crying on their way home, Barry overly exhausted and ready to curl up for a nap of his own. When he got home his bad day turned horrible. As he walked in he was created by a kiss from Mick and Len. Laurel was still whimpering as she followed her father in, running and hugging Len.

"What's wrong buttercup?" And that's where it went worth.

"Daddy had a police man lock me in a room at the mall." Laurel cried Len shooting a glare at Barry.

"You did what!"

"She got into a jewelry case, I'm trying to raise her not to be a criminal."

"So you lock her in a room!"

"She needs to learn to be less like you guys and be more like a good person!"

"Like you Barry!? Maybe you should let our daughter choose her own path!"

"She's not our daughter! She's mine and Mick's! You guys took her on a heist for god sake!"

"You told us you were going to watch her! You cancelled and we had plans!" Len growled, Mick pulling his daughter from between them, putting her in her room.

"You're just like your father!" Mick heard a thump, followed by Len freaking out. Running out to the living room Mick saw Barry clutching his cheek, blood running down his nose. Len's fist was bloody as he tried to pull Barry into a hug. Barry slapped him away, getting up and running into the bedroom. Len chased after with Mick in toe.

"Barry! Barry come here and let me see your face!" He yelled as he ran in seeing Barry packing a bag. "Barry what are you doing?"

"I can't take it anymore! I can't raise my child alone! You guys aren't helping me at all, I don't even see you anymore and I'm trying really hard to raise her right! You guys don't respect the law but let her!"

"Barry sit down for a moment." Mick said, resting Barry on the bed. "Talk with us doll face." Len left, running to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Looking in the mirror he was sickened by the sight of himself. Returning to the bedroom he gently wiped the blood off of his face. "What needs to change Barry, we'll do it."

"I need you guys to stop being criminals and be home more with Laurel and teach her nice things. I don't want her stealing and going to jail. Lately you guys have been off on your Waverider trips, blasting your ice and fire at people. I need you at home because I can't do this alone anymore."

"You're going to have a bruise." Len said, almost hushed, leaning forward and kissing Barry's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't hate yourself Lenny, I need you to forgive yourself.

"I hit you Barry, something I should have never…hit me back next time."

"No, I can't hit you. Just forgive yourself, and me for making Laurel cry."

"No, your right to punish her."

"I've just been stressed lately, my hormones are all wrecked…I just."

"Have you been taking your suppressants?" At this Barry curled up a little, raking a hand throw his hair. "Barry?"

"No." Mick and Len sighed, the ice Meta getting up to go get Barry's suppressants. Barry reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Doll this is probably heat hormones coming on. You know you don't take well with those hormones."

"Trust me, I know what's going on. I don't really need the suppressants…for a while actually." Barry said, biting his lip. Mick and Len looked at each other, raising their eyebrows at one another.

"What are you saying Barry?"

"I wanted to wait to tell you guys on Mick's birthday, but everything's so messed up right now." Barry said, leaning over, cupping his ears. "I'm pregnant." Len frozen, pun unintended, in place. 

"Your pregnant and I punched you."

"Len, no. Please don't go in that mindset." Barry reached out and help his face in his hand. "Please don't do that." Len stared up at Barry, looking into the scared eyes. 

"Whose is it?"

"Last time you guys were off the Waverider I spent my heat with Len, I think it's Len's."

"Bar, how long ago was that?" Len asked, pushing Barry's shirt up to see the bump he'd been hiding.

"Long enough to know it's a boy." Len leaned up, kissing Barry on the lips.

"We'll talk to Laurel and make dinner. You take a nice nap." Len said, Mick turning and walking towards his daughters room. Knocking on the door he entered, finding her playing with a ring. She tucked it away when Mick walked in, but not fast enough.

"What is that princess?"

"You won't tell daddy right?" Mick nodded sitting down beside his daughter. "It's a ring from they jewelry, it reminds me of papas ice." She said, giving Mick the ring. It did look a lot like Len's ice.

"You know daddy was right today. Even though your papa and I steal we don't want that for you and your daddy doesn't either. He doesn't want you to be taken away from us like we are taken away from him time to time. Daddy doesn't want his angel to go to jail, neither do I." Laurel bowed her head, knowing he was right.

"Can I keep the ring though?" She asked with a pout, Mick smiling.

"Don't tell your daddy I said yes." Mick said, not a moment later arms wrapping around his shoulder. 

"Our little secret." Len said, smiling down at his daughter. "Daddy doesn't need anymore stress right now." The little girl snatched the ring, putting it on her dolls head like a tiara. Len swears they need to steal her more doll things, but that's another day ahead.


End file.
